O Pesadelo que não Aconteceu
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Em uma de suas viagens ao passado, Doc e Martin nem imaginam que a vida de uma certa freira será mudada por causa deles. História completa.


**O Pesadelo Que Não Aconteceu**

* * *

Uma noite num descampado, próximo a uma grande construção, a Hathahway House, o silêncio era majestoso e a neve caia devagar, sem qualquer sinal de que algo aconteceria.

De repente, uma série de explosões de luz, seguida de 3 estrondos tão fortes quanto um trovão da onde um estranho veículo surgiu como que do nada. De dentro dele, dois homens, um mais velho e outro mais jovens, saíram.

"Por Scott, Doc. Não importa quantas vezes viajemos, mas sempre será uma barra pesada."

"Francamente, Martin, não sei o que a medida de peso tem a ver com isso. Mas creio que minha experiência deu certo."

Martin olhou ao redor de onde haviam chegado e achou tudo aquilo estranho.

"Ei, Doc Brown. Tem algo esquisito. Isto aqui não tem cara de Hill Valley."

"E não é, Martin." Doc voltou-se para o carro. "De fato, minha experiência teve sucesso. Estamos em Springwood, Ohio, 22 de dezembro de 1941." Comentou o Doutor Brown com grande alegria.

"Springwood, Ohio? M-mas como...?"

"Foi graças ao novo dispositivo que instalei no circuito de tempo. Não só o DeLorean pode viajar no tempo, mas também realizar viagens para além de onde estava."

Martin ficou com rosto estampado de surpresa. "Caramba, Doc. Quer dizer que o carro pode agora ir para qualquer parte do mundo?"

"Bem, não exatamente, Martin. O aparelho ainda está em fase de teste e por hora, o máximo que se pode fazer são viagens inter-estaduais, mas enfim..."

Mas naquela hora, o motor do DeLorean simplesmente parou de funcionar. Martin tentou ligá-lo de novo, mas nada.

"É, Doc. O motor afogou de novo."

"Por Isaac Newton. Nunca teria essa problema se tivesse montado a máquina do tempo numa geladeira. Se bem que isso só resultaria entrarmos numa fria." Exclamou Doc, achando até graça do trocadilho.

Sem outro jeito e com a neve caindo rápido, o que tornava impossível arrumar o motor naquela hora, Doc e Martin tinham que agir. Esconderam o carro num matagal próximo e colocaram vários galhos e arbustos em volta pra ninguém achá-lo. Em seguida correram para a construção em busca de abrigo. Martin ficou um pouco apreensivo quando leu o nome do lugar.

"`Hathaway House, asilo para os criminalmente insanos.´ Um hospício. Sabe, Doc, me sinto um tanto desconfortável quando se trata de lugar desse tipo, como naqueles filmes de terror onde pessoas buscam abrigo em casas velhas e assustadoras."

"O que é isso, Martin. Não confunda realidade com fantasia. A probabilidade desse tipo de coisa acontece de fato é de 234.103 para uma."

"Tá bom, Doc. Você é o cientista aqui." E Martin bateu na porta.

"Ah, e cuidado com o que vai dizer, porque a palavra errada pode nos propôr uma estádia maior do que podemos querer."

E com isso, Martin de novo bateu na porta. Pouco depois, uma freira a abriu, recebendo-os simpaticamente. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, irmã." Cumprimentou Doc. "Desculpe por incomodá-la tão tarde, mas nosso carro enguiçou e a neve está caindo mais depressa do que pensávamos. Então, se não for problema..."

"Ah, por favor. Entrem." Disse a freira. "Não há problema algum em recebê-los na casa de Deus. Sou a irmã Mary Helena."

"Prazer, irmã. Sou o Doutor Brown. Doutor Emmett Brown, às suas ordens e este é meu assistente e aluno Martin McFly."

"Muito prazer, doutor, Martin. Parecem com fome. Venham comigo."

Martin e Doc seguiram Mary Helena pelas passagens do edifício. De fato o lugar era bem grande como um castelo.

"E então, doutor Brown, o senhor é cientista? Em que área?" "Bem, um pouco de cada: biologia, matemática, física, astronomia, entre outras, embora esteja no momento concentrado nos efeitos do contínuo tempo-espaço."

Mary Helena o observou com uma certa curiosidade. "Se não parecer um tanto indiscreta, doutor, o senhor acredita em Deus?"

"Sabe, irmã. Eu pessoalmente não vejo razão científica para não acreditar na existência de um ser superior que criou a tudo de todos. Na verdade, existem pontos na Bíblia que apontam fatos científicos, como a Terra estar suspensa no meio do nada, a colocação do planeta numa ponto onde a vida como conhecemos pode existir e até mesmo quando foi a hora de Moisés tirar água da segunda pedra onde ele tinha que falar em vez de bater, já que a rocha era de calcário, a qual se podia acumular água, tipo uma estalactite e uma estalagmite. Até Einstein cita que existe uma ordem no universo, a qual apenas um ser de grande poder e conhecimento poderia introduzir."

"Puxa, Doc." Exclamou Martin. "Não imaginava que possuísse um entendimento tão elevado da Bíblia."

"Sendo cientista, Martin, devo ter a mente aberta a tudo, e também umas lições bíblicas a mais que recebi de Clara."

Enquanto Doc e Martin seguiam Mary Helena, viam que havia bem poucas pessoas para um lugar tão grande. Isso porque como estavam às vésperas do Natal, a maioria dos enfermeiros, guardas, médicos e funcionários do local se apressavam para ir as festas ou ficar com as famílias e os poucos que ainda se encontravam tratavam de terminar suas tarefas.

Irmã Mary conduziu Martin e Doc até uma grande sala, que mostrava-se ser o refeitório dos funcionários.

"Podem ficar à vontade, amigos. Sentem em qualquer mesa que vou providenciar um bom jantar." Nessa hora, uma médica com cara de que estava com pressa apareceu.

"Por favor, irmã Mary. Esqueci um prontuário na ala M e estou de saída agora. Será que poderia buscá-lo antes que saísse?"

"Tudo bem, doutora." Ela se virou para Doc e Martin. "Poderiam me dar licença? Podem se servir do que quiserem, retornarei logo."

"Irmã? Essa ala M é segura?" Perguntou Doc.

"Bem. Na verdade é a área de maior risco, onde os mais perigosos ficam, mas a essa hora todos devem estar trancados."

Doc Brown ficou um pouco pensativo sobre essa palavras.

"Eu poderia acompanhá-la? Se for um lugar tão perigoso, talvez seja mais seguro acompanhada."

Irmã Mary quis recusar, mas Doc era insistente e por fim, ela concordou. Martin se ofereceu par air, mas Mary Helena pediu que ele ficasse par pegar a comida.

* * *

Mary e Doc seguiram para bem pra dentro do asilo, onde havia cada vez menos pessoas, até chegarem a uma porta reforçada que levou a uma pequena ante-sala com uma mesa e 2 cadeiras e após a segunda porta, um grande complexo com inúmeras celas com portas de ferro, onde em várias delas se ouvia barulhos de pancadas e socos causadas pelos pacientes, muitos deles criminosos que iam além de sua sanidade e outros cuja cura ou recuperação era impossível, sendo que só podiam mantê-los trancados para evitar que machucassem pessoas inocentes ou a si mesmos. Doc e Mary Helena caminharam até quase chegar ao fim até encontrarem o prontuário.

"Será que estamos seguros vindo aqui, irmã?"

"Tenha calma, doutor. As luzes vermelhas acima das celas indicam que as portas estão trancada. Portanto estamos..." Mas antes que Mary Helena pudesse terminar de falar, as luzes das portas se apagaram. "Temo que isso não seja bom sinal, não concorda, irmã?" "Às vezes algumas das portas se destravam sozinhas, mas nunca todas de uma vez." Porém, não tiveram tempo de falar mais nada, já que algumas das celas começaram a abrir, revelando os indivíduos que nelas habitavam e com certeza não se mostravam amigáveis. Sem pensar duas vezes, Doc pegou a mão de Mary, puxando-a e correndo com toda velocidade que suas pernas aguentavam.

* * *

No refeitório, Martin já tinha seu prato e os de Doc e irmã Mary prontos quando 2 guardas passaram pela porta quase correndo.

"E aí? Certificou de fechar tudo?"

"Com certeza. Acabei de trancar a ala M. Só espero não ter esquecido de ligar o controle geral das portas, mas com a porta reforçada, como vão sair?"

Martin ouviu o que os guardas disseram e lembrou que foi para lá que Doc e Mary Helena tinham ido. Acometido com um terrível pressentimento, correu até a ala.

Irmã Mary e Doc Brown chegaram até a ante-sala e fecharam a segunda porta, procurando abrir a porta principal, mas estava trancada. Ela começou a gritar.

"SOCORRO. SOCORRO. ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR."

Do lado de fora, Martin conseguia ouvir os gritos. "Doc? Irmã Mary? Estão aí?"

"Martin? Graças a Deus. Tem que abrir a porta."

"Mas como? Os guardas foram embora."

"Na sala de segurança, seguindo o corredor na terceira porta à direita. Lá tem uma estante com as chaves do asilo. A maior, de bronze, abre esta porta. Rápido."

Martin correu tudo que podia, enquanto Doc tentava manter a porta da antes-sala fechada. "Irmã. Me ajude com a mesa."

Mary Helena ajudou Doc Brown a pegar a mesa pra bloquear a porta, que estava cada vez mais cedendo a força dos loucos, que riam e gritavam histericamente.

"Galileu Galopante. Devo dizer, irmã, que a presente situação se encontra num estado de imensa escuridão." Ela olhou para ele, confusa com aquelas palavras. "O que quero dizer é que as coisas estão pretas para o nosso lado."

"Procure ter fé, doutor. Deus guiará os passos de Martin."

* * *

Falando de Martin, ele conseguiu chegar a sala de segurança, mas se encontrava trancada. Olhando ao redor, viu um suporte com um extintor de incêndio e um machado. Pegando o machado, Martin golpeou fortemente a porta até conseguir quebrá-la. Lá dentro, procurou numa estante onde haviam várias chaves, até achar a grande de bronze.

Na ala M, a mesa estava quase cedendo e a porta quase aberta. Doc segurava Mary Helena nos braços, que estava tremendo de medo. Faltando um pouco para a porta cair, a porta exterior finalmente se abriu. Doc olhou com surpresa.

"MARTIN."

"Doc. Irmã. Pra cá depressa." E sem pestanejar, Doc e Mary correram para a porta e a trancaram. Do lado de fora, podia-se ouvir o som dos loucos batendo furiosamente, mas felizmente não foi além disso. Doc, Martin e Mary respiraram aliviados. Mary abraçou Martin.

"Obrigada, Martin. Muito obrigada. Com certeza Deus guiou seu passos. Nem imagino o que se daria se não tivesse chegado a tempo."

"Pode acreditar que não seria uma obra de Deus, pois sei que as coisas ruins não são o que Ele quer. O que acontece de ruim e mau é da vontade de quem faz más escolhas, e Deus nunca faz ou deseja más escolhas."

"Bem. Se agora está tudo bem, sugiro irmos jantar agora. Não convêm deixarmos nossas bases físicas sem os nutrientes necessários à sua sustentação."

Martin e Mary não puderam deixar de ficar confusos com o que Doc. Brown disse.

"Quero dizer, não vamos ficar aqui passando fome, não é?"

E os três foram para seu merecido jantar.

* * *

No dia seguinte, após uma noite tranquila, Martin e doc Brown seguiram até a saída do asilo, acompanhados de Mary Helena.

"Sinceramente, não era necessário me ajudarem a pôr o lixo para fora."

"Não é trabalho algum, irmã. É o mínimo que podíamos fazer pelo jantar, a pernoite e o café da manhã." Respondeu Doc.

"Seja como for, depois do que houve ontem à noite, decidi não ficar mais aqui. Vou deixar de ser freira e ter minha própria família. Conhecem algum lugar bom de se viver?"

Martin se adiantou. "Bem. Tem uma cidadezinha na Califórnia chamada Hill Valley. Bom lugar para morar, a não ser pelos Tannen. São umas pestes, mas fora eles, é um lugar tranquilo."

"Parece bom. Agradeço a vocês. Boa viagem."

"Nós que agradecemos, irmã." "Ah, e não precisam me chamar mais de irmã Mary Helena. Meu nome mesmo é Amanda. Amanda Krueger."

"Então adeus, Amanda." Doc e Martin deixaram o asilo e foram até onde o Delorean estava escondido.

"Que coisa, Doc. Por acaso ficou com medo do que podia ter acontecido?" Martin perguntou enquanto colocava o lixo no reator `Mr. Fusão´ da máquina do tempo.

"Olhe. Vou confessar, Martin." Falou Doc quando ajeitava o motor. "Por um instante acreditei que aquela horda de insanos iria mesmo nos pegar. Para nos matar...ou até pior."

"Mas que bom que escaparam. Você e a irmã, digo, a srta. Krueger." Nesse instante, um pensamento veio à mente de Doc.

"Krueger? Amanda Krueger? Martin. Acha que esse nome lhe é familiar?"

"Hmmm. Agora que mencionou...Espera, é isso. Krueger, Freddy Krueger. Era o nome de um perigoso assassino serial de crianças. Causou grande terror numa cidade de nome...Ah, qual o nome? AH, SPRINGWOOD. Ei, não é onde estamos?"

Doc olhou para Martin como quem tinha visto um fantasma.

"É sim, Martin. Agora estou lembrando. Dizem que a mãe dele foi uma freira que ficou trancada na ala de um hospício pouco antes do Natal e violentada, literalmente, centenas de vezes. Depois que cresceu, começou a matar crianças e acabou morto pelos pais enfurecidos, mas há quem jurasse que Freddy continuou matando dentro dos sonhos." Doc ficou congelado por um instante.

"Por Scoot, Martin. Tem ideia do que fizemos? Acabamos interferindo num ponto importante da história.

"Claro, Doc. Salvamos uma inocente de uma terrível tragédia e evitamos que um monstro nascesse. Qual o mal disso?"

"Martin. Lembra do que eu falei sobre alterar a história, mesmo com boas intenções? E se por acaso demos início a uma reação de proporções inimagináveis que poderia causar sérias complicações no tempo-espaço? E se isso levar a...?"

"Doc. DOC." Martin teve que segurá-lo nos ombros pra fazê-lo voltar a si. "Tente ficar calmo e pensar, não como cientista, mas como um ser humano. Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas pergunte a si mesmo: aquelas crianças que Freddy matou, ou melhor, iria matar, mereciam tal destino? E se o caso fosse com seus garotos, Júlio e Verne, o que faria?"

Com tais palavras, Doc se acalmou e ponderou seriamente sobre o que ouviu. Após uns minutos, pôde falar.

"Está certo, Martin. Acima de tudo, sou um ser humano, e aquelas crianças de fato nunca pediram para morrer. Me sinto bem em tê-las salvo, e salvado Mary, digo, Amanda. De toda maneira, temos que ser cautelosos com nossas ações no passado ou futuro, correto?"

Martin sorriu para seu amigo. "Correto, Doc. Então, de volta para o futuro."

Com o motor arrumado, Martin e Doc entraram no DeLorean e ajustaram o circuito de tempo. Pegaram a distância necessária e aceleraram a máquina do tempo, desaparecendo num rastro de chamas. O que eles não notaram é que Mary Helena, ou melhor, Amanda Krueger, viu tudo num momento que saíra para levar um lanche para eles.

"Meu Deus. O que foi isso?"

* * *

"Ei, Doc. Estou achando que aqui não é Hill Valley."

"E tem inteira razão, Martin. Gigawatts Saltitantes. O painel do circuito do tempo deu problema de novo. Aqui diz que estamos na Califórnia, mas em Los Angeles, 13 de junho de 1958."

"13 de junho de 1958? Essa data me parece familiar. Não foi quando..." Mas o pensamento de Martin foi interrompido por um grito próximo."

"SOCORRO. ME AJUDEM."

Martin e doc olharam ao redor e viram que num acampamento ali adiante, um garoto se afogava e os monitores não pareciam ver.

"Minha nossa, Doc. Tem um menino se afogando lá. Temos que ajudar."

"Não sei, Martin. E se de algum modo voltaremos a interferir na história?"

"Olha. Discutimos isso mais tarde, mas agora temos um resgate a realizar, Doc."

"Você está certo, meu amigo. Vamos lá."

E Doc Brown e Martin correram em direção ao lago sem notarem a placa que nomeia o lugar:

ACAMPAMENTO DE FÉRIAS CRYSTAL LAKE

FIM.

* * *

**Fazia tempo que eu queria escrever essa história. Esteve sempre entre minhas primeiras ideias.**


End file.
